Three Rakkorans, Two Time Tricksters, and a Poor Summoner
by Elhini Prime
Summary: Someone's done it this time...someone changed the Rakkorans lore and the Targon Trio found out about it. Are they happy about it? Sad? Mad? Andrew's got his hands full that's for sure! (We Are Warriors oneshot)


**So, most of you know that the Targon Trio got their lore changed recently...some would be ticked off and throw tantrums (I was mad...that chair deserved it, my toe not so much...) others decide to rave in forums (I thought my argument was very well made) and then some decide to make stories about it! Many thanks to Lamker who helped with some of the dialogue!**

 _Three Rakkorans, Two Time Tricksters, and a Poor Summoner_

Andrew shook his head, running a hand through his pale blonde hair as he stared at the scroll on his desk. This wasn't good. Not good at all.

"Who comes _up_ with these things?" he murmured, putting his head in his hands and groaning, "Ohhhh if _they_ saw this…"

"You ok in there Andrew?" a warm female voice asked, making Andrew jump like he'd been stung.

Just the person he did _not_ want to see…

"He looks like he has seen a ghost," a male voice added.

"Or about to be sick," a second female voice finished.

Scratch that, _people_ he didn't want to see.

"What's wrong, Andrew?" Leona, the Radiant Dawn, asked, coming into the room with Pantheon the Artisan of War and Diana the Scorn of the Moon, "Everything ok?"

"Fine," Andrew squeaked before clearing his throat and subtly moving the scroll _away_ from the Targon Champions, "Everything's fine,"

Unfortunately, he wasn't _that_ subtle.

A tanned hand shot out and Pantheon snagged the scroll before Andrew could grab it from him.

"What is this?" Pantheon asked, unrolling the scroll, his amber eyes narrowing slightly, "Targon Champion Lore Changes? What is the meaning of this, Andrew?"

"Is it like the 'Stanpar' tribe thing everyone thought we came from?" Leona asked.

"Everyone knows we're Rakkor," Diana snorted, "Even though _you're_ Solari…fanatic,"

Leona cuffed her upside the head.

"And _you're_ Lunari…heretic," the Solari teased, getting a whack on the shoulder by Diana and a sigh from Pantheon.

"See what I have to live with?" he asked…only to get smacked on the arms by both women, "I rest my case,"

He turned back to the scroll, handing the three sections to his fellow Rakkorans. Leona read her section and her face remained impassive…until she reached about a quarter of the way down.

"…What?" she blinked, "Andrew…I think your historians need to get their facts straight…"

Diana immediately frowned upon seeing her own lore.

"This can't be right…" she mumbled.

Pantheon's reaction was a rapid blinking and then shaking of his head.

"Someone wasn't paying attention to our introductions…" he started.

"Here," Diana said, smirking as she handed her sister her own lore before taking Leona's, "See what you think of it,"

Leona started reading and burst out laughing again.

"You are _not_ an orphan…and _no_ you didn't knock me flat during your Ascension! I wasn't there! You couldn't knock me down even if you _tried_!"

"So the Solari have a Guard now?!" Diana scoffed, "And _you're_ the head of it!? HA! There are no fighters among the Solari except you, sister,"

"If Rakkorans live long enough to be retired from the battlefront, they join the Solari…" Leona said, "This…Ra-Horak…they don't _exist_ …"

"Leona, may I see yours?" Pantheon asked, holding out his own.

She traded him and she immediately burst out laughing.

"'Atreus'? Wasn't that the name of your uncle?" she asked.

"Let me see," Diana started, coming to her sister's side and snickering, "Ah, no, Leo, you have that wrong…that was the name of Pantheon's dog!"

"My middle name," Pantheon mumbled under his breath so softly the other two warriors couldn't hear him.

He stopped reading Leona's and looked at her, a strange look on his face as he looked down at the scroll and then back at Leona and back and forth at least twice.

"Since when are you a bloody murderer?" Pantheon asked.

Leona looked at him strangely and then at the scroll before giving an incredulous laugh, "At least I'm not dead and possessed by a god,"

"Ah and there's something else," Diana pointed out, "Why are you and Leona _rivals_?"

"…WHAT!?" both Chosen of the Sun and Artisan of War demanded, snatching the paper from the Chosen of the Moon.

They looked at the list of friends/allies and rivals…only to see Leona's name scratched off the 'friends/allies' list and written under rivals.

"Andrew…" the couple growled, Leona's form glitching between Project and Classic.

"Don't look at me! It's not my fault!" Andrew protested, "I had _nothing_ to do with this!"

Diana however thought it was hilarious…until she reached the part where Leona had 'Ascended'.

"'Only share with one other'?" she sputtered, "Are they implying that _we're_ a couple!?"

The Lunari's pale face turned scarlet, the Solari's tanned face went white and the burning amber eyes in the shadows of Pantheon's helmet gained a red tint.

"ANDREW!" all three Targon warriors roared.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Andrew yelled back, throwing his hands out, "I have no _idea_ who did this! Don't blame me ok!?"

The three warriors' faces suddenly went calm and returned to their normal color. All three rose from their seats and walked towards the door.

"Where are you three going…" Andrew asked.

"We're going to find who did this," Leona explained.

"We're going to make them wish they didn't change it," Diana added.

"And we're going to make them turn it _back_ ," Pantheon finished with a very scary growl as the door slammed shut.

Andrew put his head in his hands as his scrying mirror flickered, revealing a dark-haired young woman.

"Freya…please tell me something," Andrew pleaded.

 _"What, sir?"_

"...Did Zilean change time again?"

 _"Yep... Ekko helped him..."_

Andrew gave a sigh, leaning back into his chair.

"Great," he grumbled, "More paperwork,"

 **So, as you can tell...** ** _no_** **I don't like the changes. At. All. They made my kind, merciful Leo into a killer, my mysterious, misunderstood Diana into a semi-crazy person, and my strong, tough guy Baker Boy into a demon/demigod thing who is** ** _rivals_** **with Leona. Change it back Riot...please? It doesn't** ** _fit_** **them!**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
